The Talk II
by Blackspiderman
Summary: After a little "sleep potion" incident, Milly begins contemplating her feelings for Django, and vise-versa, and as a result, the two have a long, sentimental talk and realize just how much they care about each other. Rated T for safety.


**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk II**

**Fanfiction Summary: After being successfully awakened by Phineas, Ferb, and friends, Milly contemplates her feelings for Django since he was the one that stayed and kept her company while she slept. At the same, Django contemplates his feelings for Milly after staying with her through her ordeal.**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on another great day. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Django had successfully managed to awaken Milly from a long, 18 hour slumber after their attention to help the girl get a good night's sleep went awry. It was almost time for bed, so everybody decided to pack it in and go home.<p>

"Well, glad that's over with." Phineas said, referring to the ordeal that would have put Milly in a permanent state of sleep had they not fixed it in time. "I'm beat. It's time for us to go home."

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late." Isabella remarked. "Hey, Milly, are you gonna be OK here by yourself?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. My dad gets home from work soon, anyway." She responded optimistically. "Thanks again, guys, for helping me."

"You sure you don't want us to whip you up another sleeping potion?"

"Are you kidding me? After what we just went through? No way. I think I'll be fine without it."

"Alright, suit yourself. 'Night, guys." So the friends all said their goodbyes and headed back home for the night. Django stayed back momentarily before leaving, and just as he was about to leave, Milly called him back.

"Django?" She squeaked quietly to the boy she had a crush on for a while. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure..." He responded hesitantly to the girl he had a crush on. He slowly turned around and made his way back to the bed. He pulled out the chair and sat down real close to her, never losing eye contact. "So...what's up?"

"Django..." She sighed; she couldn't think of the words she wanted to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but just did not know how to say it. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Yeah?"

"And...And I've kinda come to realize that...that...well, you know, I-I was really grateful that you decided to stay and watch me while I slept."

"It was no trouble. In fact, I gotta say...that was kind of my pleasure, too." Django admitted, blushing a little bit.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you weren't bothering by...by the way I slept?" Milly knew full well that among her friends, she wasn't the quietest sleeper. She knew she snored loudly, and that ordeal had proved it. But what she was surprised at was the fact that Django was seemingly admitting that he liked it.

"No, not really."

"You weren't bothered by the fact that I snore?"

"No."

"You weren't bothered by the fact that my face is probably covered in drool?"

"Nope. In fact, it actually makes you look a bit cuter."

Milly started to grow a smile on her face as she let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, in the past, I always had a hard time making friends. I wasn't exactly the cutest one of the bunch, what with my freckles and my tomboyish fashions."

"You're a tomboy?"

"Kinda. But you should've seen the way I acted as a kid. But, that's a story for another time. Anyway, I tried to make friends by holding sleepovers at my house, but those didn't work either because, well, you know, I snore."

"Right. I could see how that might be a problem."

"So I'm sure you can imagine my relief when you said just now that you weren't bothered by it."

"Not even when it got worse this morning. So, Milly, what is it that you're trying to tell me? Are you trying to say that you like me?"

Milly's eyes spread open and she gulped once he said those words. She had secretly liked Django for a long time but for a while, she was in denial about it. It wasn't until the previous year that she had started to realize that she liked him. She didn't want to tell him just yet how she felt about him, and was waiting for the perfect moment. But now, it appeared that the cat was out of the bag. "What was that?"

"I think you were trying to tell me that you like me."

She gave a bit of a laugh. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're blushing madly."

Milly felt her face briefly and realized that he was right. She _was_ blushing in his presence, and to him, that said it all.

"So...how long?"

"For a few years. But, at first I was in denial of it. I thought you were kinda cute, but I didn't think it was really a crush. But then you started showing off your artistic abilities, even painting a picture of me, and that's when I knew for sure." Django smiled as Milly explained her feelings for him. "I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I wanted the moment to be perfect. No offense, but this isn't exactly what I consider "perfect"."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. And I hope that you don't think any less of me. You know, in case...you don't like me back."

"Of course I like you back."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yeah. I've kinda had a crush on you for a long time now." It was now Django's turn to explain his feelings for Milly. "I thought those freckles on your face made you look really cute." Milly blushed; she never liked having those freckles on her face, as she thought it made her look ugly. But after hearing Django say it made her look "really cute", she had second thoughts about them. "Plus, I always loved your optimistic view on things, and the way you're passionate about your girl scout troop."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Milly, I've liked you for a long time, but I was kinda afraid to tell you. It's never easy admitting to someone that you like them."

"I'll say. I had a bad experience with that once."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a few years back, I met this really nice boy around my age. His name was Erik, and he was super cute. I pursued him for some time, but he didn't seem to return my feelings. So finally, one day, I decided to just go all out. I went up to him and I just shouted "I like you!" to him, and told him many times that I thought he was very cute. When I was finally done, I was left out of breath, and all he did in reaction was laugh in my face. He told me that he never really liked me, and said that I was "far too ugly and too fat" to ever truly be loved. I was heartbroken, but mostly just hurt by his shred remarks."

"My gosh, that's awful. I can't imagine what you've felt like to hear somebody say that to you, especially someone who didn't return your feelings."

"I know. For a long time, I truly believed him. I didn't feel very beautiful or attractive, until my dad persuaded me to join the Fireside Girls. They were all very nice to me, and Isabella's been like a sister. And then, a little while later, I met you, and then I guess I started getting my crush on you."

"So you completely forgot about that boy?"

"Up until now, I did." She took another sigh and giggled, letting out another smile at him. He immediately smiled back.

"I don't know what it's like to be made fun of, but I'm sure it doesn't feel very good. So, I just want you to know..." He stood up from his chair, walked over to Milly, and hugged her, taking her by surprise. But, she liked the hugged and wasted no time returning it. "I think you're a very beautiful girl, and I love your bubbly personality. Sure, you might have your...uh, problems when you're asleep..."

"Don't remind me."

"But I don't really mind them. Heck, it kinda makes me like you even more."

"You know you're crazy to think that, right?"

"Probably, but I don't care."

He released his grip on him, and they both spent a moment simply staring at each other. Then, in reaction to his surprise hug, she responded with a surprise kiss on his cheek. Afterwards, she giggled happily. "Sorry about that."

"No, that's OK. It felt kinda nice."

"I-I just wanna thank you again for staying with me and watching over me to make sure nothing happened. You are a wonderful friend."

"So are you, Milly. So are you."

"So, Django?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Sleep over? As in me sleep here?"

"Yeah. I-I think I would enjoy your company."

"Um, sure. That sounds nice. I just need to call my dad and ask him if it's OK." Django took out his cell phone and dialed his father. "Hey Dad?" He was going to tell his father that he wanted to sleep over at a friend's house, but then realized that his father wouldn't know about anything that had happened over the past 24 hours. So, he decided to tell his dad that he would be sleeping over at Phineas and Ferb's house. "Phineas and Ferb invited me to sleep over at their house. Is that OK? Really? Cool. No, no, it's cool. I'll come home in the morning. OK, thanks Dad." He hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"Obviously, my dad doesn't know about...well, us, yet. So it would've been weird if I told him I was invited by you to sleep over."

"Does this mean you don't want to-"

"No, no. I totally want to. Thanks. Do you have any sleeping bags?"

"Uh, y-yeah. There's one in my closet."

"Cool." Django walked over to the closet, pulled out a sleeping bag, walked back to the bed, and set it up beside it. Milly gave a fake smile, because truthfully, she didn't want Django to sleep in a sleeping bag.

"Hey, Django?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you don't have to sleep in a sleeping back if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to sleep in a bed? If you want, you can climb in next to me." She scooted over in bed to give Django room.

"You mean us...us sleeping in the same bed...?" He asked, Milly nodded happily. "A-Are you sure your dad would be alright with that?"

"Maybe, but he doesn't get home from work until after midnight, and by then, he's so tired he doesn't even come up to check on me. He just goes right to bed."

"Oh. OK. Well, if you say it's OK, then why not?" He put the sleeping bag down and slowly climbed into Milly's bed with her. He was initially uncomfortable with the idea, and not because he didn't like being with Milly, but simply because he didn't want to upset her father. But once he took another look at her and saw her smile, he relaxed and got himself comfortable. "You know, it's not even 6:00, right?"

"I know. I just thought, maybe, you know, we could just lie here for a while and, you know, talk, or just relax, or whatever you want."

"As long as it's OK with you."

"Uh-huh." So the both of them simply decided to lay there in bed, and for a while, neither of them said anything to each other, and the only thing that filled the silence was Milly, who yawned in several instances. After a short while passed, Milly spoke up again. "And you're _sure_ that my snoring doesn't bother you."

"Nope. In fact, I really like it. It really suits you, you know. It's like, when I hear the sound of snoring, I think of you. You really make it work, you know?"

"Oh, Django, you're so good with words." She blushed again, and then yawned. "And you're really looking forward to sleeping over with me?"

"Yes, yes I am. But what I'm concerned with is if you're actually going to get any sleep tonight. I mean, you just woke up from 20+ hours of nonstop, hardcore sleep. I can imagine that you wouldn't be tired at all, and you'd probably stay up all night just because of-" Django couldn't finish his train of thought, because just as he was getting to the middle part, he was interrupted by the sound of very loud snoring. He turned to his side and saw Milly, who was fast asleep, snoring very loudly (even louder than she had been when she was knocked out before), and drooling all over her pillow. "Wow. Even after sleeping for nearly an entire day, Milly still conks out really quickly." Django said to himself.

He could tell that there was no way Milly would be waking up anytime soon. So, Django thought to himself _Ah, what the heck? If Milly's asleep, I might as well turn in myself._ So he got out of bed, closed all the blinds in the room, shut the window & the door, and crawled back into bed. He meant what he said about him not minding Milly snoring, even though it was extremely loud. He also didn't mind the fact that she was drooling. To prove it, he snuggled up to her and got as close as he could to her snoring face so that she would snore right into his ear. "Goodnight, Milly." He said quietly, kissing her on the cheek, her drool-covered cheek. If she were awake, she would have said it back to him, but she was way deep in her sleep. All she could do was respond with a couple of loud snorts before going back to snoring. Django didn't mind though, and soon drifted off into a calm sleep of his own.

* * *

><p>Nearly 14 12 long, peaceful hours had passed, and Django & Milly were still enjoying their peaceful sleep. By now, Milly was snoring so loudly that practically the entire neighborhood could hear her. Her mouth was much more open than before, her snoring was ridiculous, and drool was gushing out of her mouth. Her face & pillow were completely covered in it, though Django didn't seem to mind it.

Milly's alarm clock read 8, and soon, it began going off. Django was the first to arise, and, like a gentlemen, he shut it off so he wouldn't disturb his friend's sleep. Then he turned back to the sleeping Milly. She looked totally out of it. He laughed, admiring it. Not long after, Milly rose from her sleep as well. She snorted a few times, and then slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

"D-Django?" She said quietly. "What's going on?" She smacked her lips together, only to realize that they, along with her face and pillows, were covered in her sleep drool. She felt her face and felt the drool on it. "Oh, man!" Then she looked down at her pillow and saw the drool stains. "Oh, I hate it when I drool." Django chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I-It's just funny how you worry about something as insignificant as that." He responded as he slowly rose out of the bed.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Like I said, it works for you. It's your thing. Nobody's perfect, after all."

"You're nuts." She responded, giggling. She got out of bed and walked over to him. "So...did you sleep well?"

"Did I sleep well? Are you kidding? That was the best sleep I had ever gotten." He answered honestly, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, despite the fact that it was totally covered in drool, but he didn't mind it. "Thanks for letting me sleep over."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you didn't find me repulsive after that."

"Repulsive? Of course not. I told you yesterday, I like a lot of things about you. Your soft, brown hair, those big freckles on your face because they really make you look cute, your bubbly, optimistic personality, and I told you that I don't mind your drooling or snoring, no matter how loud it is. Heck, the louder the better."

"You have no idea how much of a relief that is." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and hugged him. "Django, I'd invite you to sleep over here again, but I'm afraid our parents might become suspicious."

"Yeah, you're right. It's a shame, too."

"Why?"

"Because that was the best night of sleep I ever got. You really relax me, Milly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like hanging out with you and I like falling asleep with you. It's too bad we can't do this every night. I like listening to you snore at night."

"Who says we can't? There has to be a way, right?"

"Don't worry, Milly. I'm sure we'll think of something. Hey, wait, I got it!"

"You do? Tell me!"

"Last year, for my birthday, Phineas and Ferb gave me a teleportation device. I could use that to just teleport myself to your room every night after my dad puts me to bed."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course, Milly. We go very well together and I don't want to lose this feeling I have for you."

"I don't want to lose this feeling either, Django. So, do you want to go back to sleep for a while?"

"As much as I would love to listen to you snore for a little while longer..." She blushed as he said this, flattered to hear that he was actually not offended by her snoring. "I have to get home before my dad finds out."

"Then I guess this is it until tonight then, huh?"

"Wait, I almost forgot." He gently took her hands and looked at her square in the eyes. "Would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?"

"R-R-Really?" Milly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want to go to a movie with me?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to!" She shouted gleefully as she jumped in and hugged him. He was quick to return it. "Aw, that's so nice of you."

"Pick you up at 6?"

"Can't you pick me up earlier?"

"Why earlier?"

"Because the sooner the movie finishes, the sooner we can come back and go to sleep. You get me?"

"Oh...I get it." He chuckled. "So...pick you up at, say, 4?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting." They parted hands as Django made his way towards the window and got ready to jump out and return home. "Oh, and Django?"

"I know. I promise I won't wake you if you fall asleep during the film."

"No, not that!"

"Then what?" He asked as he turned around to face her one last time. She edged towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, even though they were still covered in drool.

"I...I love you."

Django stood silent for a moment. A smile slowly grew on his face, as he realized he loved hearing those words from her. "I love you too, Milly. Take care."

"Bye!" She waved goodbye to him as he climbed out of the window and ran right back home. She sighed lovingly and proceeded to go about her day as she normally would.

And with that, Django and Milly's relationship has taken on a whole new level. Although they are young, and almost unable to fully understand the feelings that they possess for each other, one thing is clear: the level of respect and love that they have for each other goes beyond that of any normal child. For the town of Danville does not possess normal children. They only have friends of Phineas and Ferb.

**The End**

**So there you go. Like the last "The Talk", I wrote this purely for the sake of writing it. You can hate it if you want, but no flames, please.**


End file.
